


survivor guilt

by Anonymous



Category: Unfriended (2014), Unfriended: Dark Web (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ending B Canon Compliant, F/F, M/M, Texting, damon is oblivious, matias is gay for damon, serena and nari are still dating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: (WARNING: SPOILERS)Summer, 2018The 50th Game Night just ended and, disappointingly to the Circle, everyone survived. Nobody questions why a group of six come back to school that summer all traumatized by something. Nobody questions why they’re all so close to each other now.





	survivor guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick notes before reading!!  
-as in the tags, this is ending b canon compliant! ending a? doesn't exist   
-the game night did happen, but everyone managed to make it out alive  
-matias and amaya are close friends but aren’t dating, everything with them meeting during the movie though still happens  
-amaya ends up finding matias instead of him suffocating to death  
-matias is gay for damon up in here

A boy, aged 17, rubbed at his eyes as he woke up, the events of the summer taking a toll on him as he barely got an hour of sleep. A few notifications from his friends coming in awoke him as he sighed, taking his phone off his dresser and looking at the texts.

**carbon dioxide gang**

ratmon: first day of school 

ratmon: …

ratmon: :)

lesbidisaster: Oh god don’t remind me

nariii: too late

lexx: I’m so tired, couldn’t it wait one more day

alistaircase: are wii going to have a problem

ratmon: was that on purpose

alistaircase: ?

ratmon: … nothing

\---

The boy rolled his eyes and pulled up the keyboard, beginning to type out a message.

\---

bike: god thanks for reminding me I am NOT ready for school at all

bike: love you damon

_ [bike has removed 1 message from _ ** _carbon dioxide gang_ ** _ ] _

ratmon: deleted message??

bike: nothing just an accidental send

ratmon: whatever u say matty (squint)

bike: no

\---

[serena -> matias]

serena: Matty, I saw that message :/

matias: oh god do you think he saw

serena: …

serena: Matias oh my god

\---

He sighed, getting onto his bike and making his way to the high school, his schedule in hand.

A bell rings throughout the schoolyard, signalling to students that it was time for class to begin, and for a new year. Matias slings his backpack straps over his shoulders with his hands clutching onto the straps like a lifeline. He walked into his first class, taking a seat in the back where five others greeted him.

"Matias!" Serena called out, snapping him out of his daze as he looked at her with a confused look.

"Sorry, sorry, what’s up?” He asked, the confused look shifting into a smile. 

"You were with the fairies for a second there." Damon intervened, chuckling.

"Sorry, spaced out for a second. I'll try not to do it again." Matias put emphasis on 'try', considering everything that's happened. Everyone quieted down as the teacher walked into the room stopping the conversation the six kids were having.

\---

Lunchtime rolled around, as the group of six had (luckily) found an empty table that they all sat down at, wary of others hearing their conversation as they sat down, exhausted.

“So..” Nari began, looking around. They all settled for an, albeit awkward, silence, as none of them could start up a conversation. Damon looked at Matias warily, noticing the boy was on the verge of falling asleep, his eyes unfocused as he attempted to stare forward. Serena noticed as well, worried.

“Hey, hey. Matias. You can sleep for a bit if you want.” Matias tried to shake his head no, and stay awake as he put his head down but he ended up passing out a couple minutes later. The five still awake took out their phones and nodded at each other.

**(matias protection squad)**

damon: im worried about him

serenaaa: Same :(

nariii: This situation has taken a toll on all of us, I think he’s taken it the worst

djlexx: agreed

aj: same

nariii: I mean, we all saw how reluctant he was to do anything related to the internet.

serenaaa: It took Damon coming home from London to coax him to do anything :(

nariii: That was the full story? I was told AJ did.

aj: nope, I did make sure Damon made it to Matias’ place safely though :D

djlexx: We need someone to watch over him. I’d say Damon because he seems to trust Damon the most.

damon: me????

damon: listen I don’t think that’s a good idea

serenaaa: Damon I will literally slap you

damon: okay sorry :(

\---

Matias stirred in his sleep, as his frame shook for a second, his breathing picking up in pace before it went to normal.

“Well shit..” Damon muttered under his breath as Serena sent him a judging glare across the table.

\---

damon: so who’s waking him up

serenaaa: Do you know how much of a death wish that is :/

nariii: It’s either that or he has a nightmare and gets everyone’s attention

nariii: and I am not willing to talk about **that**

djlexx: I don’t think any of us are really…

damon: ^

aj: ^

damon: fuck you

aj: :(

damon: anyway, I’ll do it. he’s shaken up already.

\---

Damon gently grabbed Matias’ shoulders and shook him, watching the man come to and look around for a bit, the fear in his eyes showing, worrying Damon.

“Hey, you’re okay. You’re at school with us.” He smiled, his voice gentle as Matias nodded, still scared but realized he’s not back in the Game Night.

“You guys wanna just ditch?” AJ smiled, spinning his car keys around on one finger. “Noone’s home and we all look beat.” 

They all simultaneously nodded, getting up from their seats when the bell rang.


End file.
